The Horse Riders
by zorua495
Summary: Denmark is more than a beer-loving, axe-swinging, former-Viking in the north. No he is much more, he is a horse rider. Now it is time for the others to realize their destiny too. OC alert. No pairings.
1. The Memory: the Bond of Horse and Human

**The Horse Riders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BellaSara or Hetalia. BellaSara belongs to Hidden City Entertainment. Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Summary: Denmark is more than a beer-loving, axe-swinging, former-Viking in the north. No he is much more, he is a horse rider. Now it is time for the others to realize it.**

**OC alert. Personification of North-of-North (Anna Starsen).**

**-****Prologue-**

Jewel still remembered what had happened that night.

She lay in the stable, asleep, only moving with the steady raise and lowering of her chest. The turquoise gems glittered ever so slightly on her forehead. The faint candlelight gave her comfort.

Suddenly her head snapped up. The door to the stable was opening. _Please just be Mathias. Please just be Mathias. _Jewel thought as she slinked into the corner as quietly as she could. She moved her hooves with small quick steps to ensure no sound.

She peeked over the small wooden door to see who the intruder was. She got as far from the candlelight as possible, for although her brown coat and black mane served as excellent camouflage, her turquoise gems were a dead give-away. Jewel saw a young man, roughly the same height as Mathias, with blond hair, glasses and a blue cloak thing. Jewel didn't see his face, but she knew that he was one of the boys who lived here. He slipped quietly into the stall and suddenly Jewel wished she had her friend's, Thunder, midnight-black coat. If she even moved one muscle, light would bounce off her gems, alerting the boy. He turned his head around, obviously knowing that something was watching him. Jewel dare not move. From here, she could see his face. He did not have the purple eyes of either the youngest or the shy boy. And his eyes weren't monotone. What was name again? _Oh right,_ Jewel thought

_His name is Berwald._

Jewel's body tensed. How long had he been there, it was getting annoying. _Oh dear Sara, please help me._ She silently prayed.

Suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence

"Sweden?"

_Yes, finally!_

Mathias rushed into the stable, grabbed Berwald, spun him around and then started to shake him by the collar "What are you doing here?" Mathias yelled. Berwald was too stunned to answer. Jewel knew why He was wondering how the Dane knew where he was. _Never doubt the bond between horse and horse rider._ Jewel thought. "What did you see?" Mathias yelled again. "N'thin'" murmured Berwald as he freed himself from Mathias's grip. "Y'u t'll 's 'n'ver go 'n the st'bles' b't th're isn't 'nything ev'n in h're!" (You tell us 'never go in the stables' but there isn't anything even in here!) Berwald's face was red with anger.

_That's not true. I'm here _thought Jewel as she watched the scene unfold.

"Never, ever, _ever_ enter the stalls again!" seethed the Dane.

"N' n'ed 'cause I'm _leavin'_! I'm s'ck of y'u and y'or st'pid r'les!" (No need because I'm leaving! I'm sick of you and your stupid rules!) And with that, Berwald stormed out. He quietly walked past the other three boys, who were probably awoken by the commotion. Mathias noticed them "Go on" he shooed them away.

The older boy with the purple eyes scurried away to find his friend, but the brothers walked away calmly. Mathias watched them until they were out of sight, and he turned to Jewel. "Do you think he saw you?" questioned Mathias, softly stoking the mare's mane. "No" answered Jewel "I know you were trying to protect me, but you were a bit harsh. Generosity doesn't just come in the form of a present every time." Jewel looked at Mathias. "Well, you would be the one to know about it." Mathias joked.

"Listen, Mathias, do you think any of the others are showing signs of becoming horse or wolf riders." asked Jewel. "Well, good news: no wolf riders, bad news: no horse riders." "Yet." interrupted Jewel "it'll take time before some of them realize they're riders. And they won't recognize the signs at first. You'll have to help them." Mathias sighed. He was an entire nation, but the others didn't know that an entire world rest on his shoulder. It was stressful, and the stress made him crabby, but all he could do was smile and wait for the signs to appear. Very few knew about it. Only Sigga, Sara, Jewel, Fiona, Nike, Thunder, Bello and Bella. And most of them were horses.

**Hey, well is it good? Bad? Please let me know. Besides it's my first story on .**

**More chapters soon.**

**By the way sorry if any characters are ooc. Review please. **


	2. The Dreams: a Mystery to Solve

**The Horse Riders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BellaSara or Hetalia. BellaSara belongs to Hidden City Entertainment. Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Summary: Denmark is more than a beer-loving, axe-swinging, former-Viking in the north. No he is much more, he is a horse rider. Now it is time for the others to realize it.**

**OC alert. Personification of North-of-North (Anna Starsen).**

**-Chapter 1-**

It was that dream again.

Feliciano had been having the same dream for weeks, now.

But it was all right, he didn't mind. He liked having the dream.

Feliciano found himself in a beautiful meadow, a gurgling stream right behind him and full of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. However none of the flowers looked as pretty as the mare that stood before him. She was a dappled tan with a long, flowing mane. Her eyes were friendly, and for some reason reminded him of Grandpa Rome's tale of that of that goddess that represented the hearth. Wasn't that goddess named Vesta?

Feliciano looked back at the mare "Ve~ is that your name? Ves-"

"-ta." Feliciano woke up back in the hotel room. He sighed as his brother woke up. Romano looked angrily at him and began to curse at him. Feliciano knew that he never went to his brother's side of the room, after learning the consequences. (Note that I will make Romano's language cleaner for younger audiences, older fans can pretend that he is cussing) "What the heck are you doing? I was having a really good dream and I didn't want you messing it up. Now look what you did!" "Ve~ b-but fratello, I didn't do anything. I just woke up!" However, Romano still muttered a string of curses under his breath.

Sighing, Feliciano got out of his bed and got into his World Meeting clothes, not wanting Ludwig to yell at him again. He strolled out the door, behind his brother, squealing happily when he saw Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Antonio, Roderich, Elizabeta, and Lehm. "Ah, Feliciano you're actually on time, for once. Feliciano smiled at Ludwig's comment, but his train of thought quickly wandered off as Kiku said "Hey, wait. Werr is Netherlands, Bergium and Luxembourg?" At this Antonio smiled sheepishly "Well, Netherlands didn't want to come since I was here, and Belgium and Luxembourg decided to stay with him." Romano again began to cuss under his breath.

"Vell can't ve just get to ze meeting before ve are late?" pestered Roderich, who hated being tardy. "Austria, chill out." Whined Gilbert, who wanted to sleep. "Denmark vill probably sleep till 3, and forget about ze meeting until 5, but it vould already be dinner." "Gilbert, Roderich is right," said Elizabeta "it would be better to get there on time." Agreements came from everyone except three. Gilbert huffed in annoyance. Suddenly, Lehm shouted "Vait, I have to get my art supplies." "Fine but, no longer zan 1 minute" Roderich said in an annoyed tone. Lehm nodded and rushed back into the hotel room, ready in 50 seconds. "Okay, now ve can go." Lehm announced.

- Mathias sighed. The one day, every six months, he could be with the horse, Jewel, he was to host the World Meeting. He grunted as he drank another sip of beer. He had managed to convince his boss to invite only half of the regular countries. Little Anna, North-of-North, had helped him get rid of even more be exploiting their hatred for each other.

But the Meeting would take seven hours at the least, unless he managed to convince the tougher Nations to keep everyone quiet. Ludwig already was good at that. He could also cut the speeches by half.

Mathias took out his second most prized possession, a star-shaped pink and purple jewel fashioned into a necklace. The StarStone. Nations were already good at determining what animals were feeling, especially if they were native to the country. However the StarStone could let one know and communicate with animals. Even if they weren't native. Holding the StarStone close to his chest he knew what he had to do. It was time to put the World Meeting on Fast Forward.

-**The story is not as long as I would've liked, but I'm only 13 and I need sleep. But hey, it's only 630 words long. That's short. If you don't read than read. If you read, review. Flames will be used to light Fireworks in that BellaSara game. I will try to get at least one chapter done every week, if not sooner.**

**You have probably stopped reading…**


	3. The Necklace: What Can it Do?

**The Horse Riders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BellaSara or Hetalia. BellaSara belongs to Hidden City Entertainment. Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Summary: Denmark is more than a beer-loving, axe-swinging, former-Viking in the north. No he is much more, he is a horse rider. Now it is time for the others to realize it.**

**OC alert. Personification of North-of-North (Anna Starsen).**

**-****Chapter 3-**Kiku walked into the Meeting room. To his surprise, the room was silent and calm. He quickly surveyed the area. Both Francis and Arthur were here. Strangely they weren't arguing. Kiku noted that they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, but he knew that the mere sight of each other would provoke an argument, perhaps even fighting. But here they were, sitting down, not even one word of hate being tossed around the room. Perhaps, it was because they haven't noticed each other, Kiku pondered. Arthur was drawing on a spare sheet of paper. It seemed to be a … horse? How strange, normally Arthur would put wings or a horn on it and deem it a Pegasus or Unicorn. But it was a regular horse. A regular, tan mare with a dappled mane. Kiku did note the piece of parchment and the quill in its mouth.

Alfred and, who was he? Alfred's brother? Alfred and his brother were sitting side by side, Alfred eating a burger while his brother just petted his pet bear. Alfred was too busy eating his excessive pile of burgers to notice the group come in. The 4 of Nordics were already here, they often kept to themselves during meetings, so they seemed rather 'in-character' to Kiku. Peter, Felix, Amanda and Lehm were doing some art projects on the ground. Strangely they were all horse themed. _Weird, Arthur-san, the micro nations, and I dreamt of a horse rast night! Is this some type of disease? _He quickly shook the idea away, there weren't reports of some horse related disease. He counted the chairs. Almost all the chairs were filled up but not even half of the nations were here. It appeared as either Mathias had forgotten many countries. _Or he did it deliberately. _Either way, it meant less meeting time. Maybe Gilbert was not so wrong. _In two minutes Mathias wirr be rate, as Gilbert predicted, _thought Kiku as he glanced at his watch. _Onry Mathias' chair is stirr without a person. _Suddenly a noise sounded in the room, seemingly snapping everyone out of their trances.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late.

-Emil carefully studied his watch. Mathias wasn't late at all. In fact, Mathias was at least two minutes early. Emil analyzed the possible reasons for this. It was either: 1) Emil forgot to set his watch to the correct time. 2) Mathias decided to be efficient, for once. Or three, the world was ending. Three seemed like the correct answer. "Oh and I'd like to cut the speeches down to four minutes, and not everyone has to speak." Oh, so Mathias just wanted to save time. Emil sighed.

Typical Mathias. "Anyone want to talk first?" The silence loomed like a fog in one of those horror movies Alfred liked to see. To break the silence, Emil raised his hand "My capital, Reykjavik, still is the greenest city in the world" Emil couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "All will still become one with Russia" Emil could swear that the room became colder. "Big Brother, marriage marriage marriage marriage…" at that point, Emil became very thankful for his jacket, and very sorry for Sealand, Seychelles and WY. Perhaps Emil had been too worried when everyone was quiet, now it seemed that the meeting was going back to how it used to be.

"Hey, Alfred are you missing something on your burger?" Asked Arthur "Hm? Oh! I didn't put the, er, meat on it. Wasn't in a very 'meaty' mood."

Ó Guð*. Emil suddenly froze. _There can be only one cause for this. The end of the world._

- Mathias looked around. It seemed as almost everyone froze from what Alfred had said. Even Natalya and Ivan, the former who was pursuing the latter, stared at Al, wide eyed and open mouthed. Mathias racked for things to do in his head. 1, stay and watch the dilemma, or 2, meet Jewel at the portal. Mathias decided to go and sneak away. _Besides, it would be pretty weird, if someone saw a horse just wandering through town_, he thought as he slinked out of the room.

-Gilbert saw something out of the corner of his eye. _Mathias? Where's he going? I should follow him! This is __his__ meeting. Kesesese~. _Gilbert followed, at a distance and in the shadows.

At the market-place, was when he was finally seen. _Ice Cream!_ Gilbert thought happily as he passed a shop. "Gil? What are you doing here?" _Scheiße! _"Nothing, zhe meeting vas boring so I decided to follow you." While he saw Mathias' smile, he could see anxiousness in his eyes. Suddenly, a flash of something caught Gilbert's eyes. "You vare jewelry?" Gilbert could see that Mathias started to blush lightly. "You _do_ vare jewelry! What are you a girl?" Gilbert teased. "Shut up!" "You're a _girl, _you're a _girl." _"Some kids were selling stuff and I felt sorry for them so I bought some stuff, so what?" Gilbert could tell that Mathias was lying. "Gimme zat!" Yelled Gilbert as he snatched the gem. "Look at me~ I'm a Viking and I ware jewelry~." Taunted Gilbert. "Give it _back_!" yelled Mathias

- Mathias was angry. It was jewelry, but it was special. It was, literally, magical. He had to get it back before Gil knew what it did. "Take it off, and give it back" Mathias seethed. "No- wait, do you here zat?" _Oh no _Mathias thought. The magic was starting to activate. "Hear what?" "Can't you hear zhem, zhere are more people!" Mathias had to play it cool "Well, this is a popular street…" "No! It's coming from, from, up. The pigeons! They're talking!" Mathias felt like face-palming. If only the necklaces had special passwords or voice detectors. "Gil, cool down. People are starting to stare." Suddenly Gil ripped off the next it and practically threw it into his hands "Here, you can have zat veird necklace, pink star zhing back, but something's veird. And I'm gonna find out vhat it is." With that, Gilbert stalked back to the meeting. _Hopefully, not until I know if you're a horse rider._ Mathias thought silently

**By the way sorry if any characters are ooc. Review please. **

**No, seriously, please review.**

**More chapters soon.**

**BTW _finally_ finished the Bella Sara Chibi! collection. Now to collect the other ones...**


	4. The Girl: What Secrets Does She Keep

**The Horse Riders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella Sara or Hetalia. Bella Sara belongs to Hidden City Entertainment. Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Summary: Denmark is more than a beer-loving, axe-swinging, former-Viking in the north. No he is much more, he is a horse rider. Now it is time for the others to realize it.**

**OC alert. Personification of North-of-North (Anna **Rolanddotter, previously Starsen**)**

-"Bruder, are you okay?"

Gilbert blushed angrily. He expected brother, Ludwig, aka, Germany, to believe him! "I am telling zhe truth! Zhis is so unawesome! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because, the idea of a magic necklace that has the ability to make the user able to understand animal speech is absurd" said Arthur. "How and why would Anko even _have_ or even _wear _a magical object or necklace." Lukas, or Norway, agreed.

By this time, Gilbert was already very angry, "Fine! If you guys are so unawesome to believe me, than I will show you myself!" he marched out the door, only to return "Does anyone know the way to Denmark's house?"

(**Line Break** )

Anna looked over at her chart.  
"Let's see. Ivan and Sunflower, Alfred and Sumarr. I hope I'm right with Kiku's horse. Although, Konfu does seem like the best choice."

Anna Rolanddotter looked over the chart. To anyone besides Sara, Bella, Bello, Fiona, Thunder, Jewel, and Mr. Mathias, or as others knew him, Denmark, charting horses and people. However, no matter how silly the chart seemed, North-of-North and her life depended on it.

For Anna Starsen was the living representation of North-of-North.

Anna, because she was North-of-North, basically the land of magical Horses, she could almost always tell who was a Horse Rider and who their horse would be. She was always right. However, when they would become a Horse Rider, was a different question. She couldn't tell when they would find out the secret. Only "sooner", "later", "not today", or "today". But she knew one thing, though. "It's today. They will find out today. The aura is too strong for it not to be true." She looked over to her window. "None of Mathias's friend have been here in a while. I'm sure they'll need directions~."

(**Line Break**)

Lukas walked stiffly. It was weird. It felt that someone was guiding him, telling him the directions to the fellow Nordic's house. He hadn't been there in such a long time that he had forgotten.

But here he was, along with all the others from the Conference, walking to Mathias's house, not making a single wrong turn. _This is no doubt, magic. _He thought. He pulled Arthur aside, and, although they were rivals, they were the only ones in the group who understood, used, and didn't make fun of magic. "Arthur don't you feel something weird? Such as-" "Someone telepathically telling you the exact directions to the exact place we need to go and for some reason, you feel you should follow the voice?" "Yes actually." "So, it isn't you who is giving the directions." Arthur concluded solemnly. Lukas nodded, "Although the Nordic countries, such as I, meet at least once a year, alone, we never visit each other's houses, and we have never been to that idiot's house since the Union."

"But who do you think is telling us the directions?"

"Hey dudes, we're here~!" Alfred yelled

Lukas swallowed nervously "We'll find out soon enough. Brace yourself."

(**Line Break**)

_Knock, knock. _Alfred knocked on the door. He was really excited to prove Gilbert wrong.

"Coming~!" a cheery young voice rang from inside. The door opened, revealing a young girl, no taller than Peter. "Hej, what brings you here?" Alfred looked quizzically at the young girl. She wore a light blue shirt with a flower pattern and cotton shorts, her hair had a not only a ponytail, but also a flower wreath and a horse-shaped hair clip. Her hair was mainly light brown but also ranged from black to red to blond.

"Sorry, I think we're at the wrong house" Alfred smiled "No! I mean, you're friends with Mathias Kohler, right? Friends with Denmark?" The girl asked. "Yea… how did you know?" Alfred looked at the girl; Mathias never mentioned a new country or micro-nation. "All will be answered in due time," She smiled "Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself, I am Anna Rolanddotter, and I live here with Mr. Mathias, he is practically my brother. Please come in, I will get some snacks. However, Alfred, Gilbert and Ludwig, all the food is vegetarian."

Alfred watched as the girl ran into another room. He could only think only one thing._ She's so weird!_

(**Line Break**)

Tino couldn't help but feel awestruck at the house, it had drastically changed. Only a hallway and a room, but every window had strange plants that seemed to burst with life. Tulips that glowed like fire, familiar looking daisies with an unfamiliar air around them. One flower glowed like a lantern and even sparkled! But what stood out the most were the paintings. Horses who looked so lifelike, that one thought that they could jump out at any moment. But only one really caught his eye. A brown mare, with a pink mane and light, pink, feathery wings, beside a painting of a stallion that was as red as fire and a flaming mane. _That's the horse from my dream!_ He thought as he looked over the painting. Every last detail…. _But… How… How did … that horse…_ Tino snapped himself out of the trance. It was just a horse. Just a horse. He didn't need to get worked up over it. But before he move on to the other paintings, he read what was painted on the canvas

_Nike_

_Patron of Herd Airistos_

_One of four Protectors_

_Mate: Flame_

_Foals: Helia, Addis and Emberic_

(**Line Break)**

Lilli followed after her brother into the house "Um, Bruder, I'd like to talk to Anna, may I please?" Her brother Vash, looked at her, worry in his eyes "Okay, but, at the first sign of trouble, just shout, okay?" "Okay."

Lilli walked into the kitchen, looking for the strange girl. "Ah, hallo, er, Anna." Lilli greeted, finding Anna assorting fruits and candies. "Hej, Lilli! Would you like to help me?" Lilli was caught off guard, how did Anna know her name if she didn't even introduce herself? "Okay, but how did you know my name?" Anna smiled "Mr. Mathias usually tells me what happens at the World Conference, that's how I know your name. Isn't your brother named Vash and is really overprotective?" Lilli nodded. She looked to the fruits Anna was sorting. They were so weird. They were unlike any fruits Lilli had seen before, except for the familiar strawberries. A few of the berries were as white as snow and had snowflakes appearing out of nowhere. Another fruit looked somewhat like a lemon but also like a lime. A batch of fruits, which were large and purple. And more berries that ranged from red to yellow, it reminded Lilli of fire. Suddenly Anna started to say "Those are spiceberries, don't eat them unless you have the proper requirements, the large purple fruits are plumberries, the yellow and green fruits are lemonlimes and lastly, the white berries are winterberries."

_Odd, but apparently well named,_ thought Lilli. "Here, you can have one if you want, but not the spiceberry, okay?" Anna offered as she dropped a plumberry into Lilli's hands. As Lilli brought the strange fruit to her mouth Anna warned "Don't eat it yet, I'll get napkins. If I don't, there will be a huge mess." She laughed. As she got the napkins and handed a few to Lilli, Anna continued "I'm serious though, those berries are like giant, purple, edible water balloons." Lilli could tell Anna wasn't joking; Anna had kept a pokerface the entire time she was talking. _It's rude to not eat the fruit,_ Lilli thought. Reluctantly, she ate the giant purple berry. Surprisingly it was good; however the juice from the fruit was already starting to drip off her chin. "Well?" Anna asked "It's good." Lilli answered, "I knew it!" Lilli noted the likeliness between Anna and Denmark. Both had a childish smile that also hid at least a thousand years of northern cold, but did not have the hidden malice, the shyness or the youth of the other northern countries.

"Let's pass these out to the others 'kay?" Lilli agreed, perhaps a country like Sweden or Norway, would know something about the strange host.

(**Line Break**)

"Something is wrong with this picture." Norway whispered, to which England replied, while looking at the painting "Really? I think the picture is quite lovely." Norway (who in the future will be referred to as Lukas) face-palmed "No not an actual painting, I mean here, this place, _her_! There is something wrong with _her!_ She is too, too… normal to be related to that idiot in any way, shape or form." "I agree. And she has a strong magical aura." Lukas then took out a very old and worn out book. "I think I may have a spell, or two, that could help." He then opened the book and set it down on the table. "You know how non-nations get flashes of a county when they pass by one?" Arthur nodded "Well, Plan A is a weak spell designed to make both of us mortal for five minutes, which should be enough time to find out if she really is related to Anko. Plan B is to cast a memory spell, which will transport us into her memories." Lukas then closed the book. Arthur looked up with surprise "Really, those are all the plans? Thank goodness! I thought you were going to send out your troll for a minute!" "Oh, I am, but only if the two other plans don't work."

(**Not Really a Line Break- More like A Time Skip**)

"Well, the spell is complete." Arthur told Lukas. "Good, now let's find the host." Lukas said as Arthur nodded in response. Luckily, Anna and Lilli were handing out some kind of fruit to the other guests. "Go make a distraction." Lukas hissed at Arthur "Okay fine." Arthur looked around to find an excuse (it's rude to just go up to someone and say 'are you Danish or not, and what are you hiding') and saw a painting that really stood out.

"Urm, Anna, what's the story behind this painting, it's the only one with humans, that I've seen so far, does it have a special meaning?" Anna walked over to the painting "Oh, this painting? It is very special to me and Mathias." Anna began to two horses in the painting "Do, you see those to horses? The white mare is Bella and the black stallion next to her is her husband, Bello. The woman next to them, the shorter blond girl, is Sara. The other horse is Valeryk and the woman next to him…" Lukas knew that Anna was fighting to hold back sorrow. "Her name is- was Sigga." Lukas could tell that Arthur also knew that Anna missed the woman, he put his hand on her shoulder, as if to sympathize "What happened to her?" he asked, but Anna mumbled something under her breath before responding "She was banished…" "Oh…" Lukas then said "But a country or micro-nation knows that you can't get to close to a regular human." Anna looked up at him, defiance sparkling "She _wasn't_ a regular human!"

When he made eye contact, images began to swirl in his mind, castles, so many castles, and the four most splendid ones being a castle on a floating island in the sky, one in a vast desert with a lush garden surrounding it, a castle under the surface of an ocean, and a snowy castle in a winter land. The last image was of a landscape, too medieval, for the modern world, a giant tree on a ledge, a large castle and mountains which bore a weird resemblance to two of the horses in the painting. Finally the pictures stopped, but looking at Arthur's look, they had gone almost nowhere.

(**Line Break… Finally)**

Peter was undoubtedly bored there, all he had done was wipe the purple juice from the fruit off his shirt, but he wanted to explore. "Hey, Raivis, can you get the other micro-nations, Lilli and Leon*? I'm really bored and I want to explore, desu-yo!" Raivis didn't like the idea stammering "Uh, Peter, I-I'm n-not sure with that idea. W-what if we get caught? Or break something?" Peter wasn't about to give up easily, begging "_PLEEAAASEEEE_?" "O-okay fine" Raivis sighed "I-I guess t-that means you'll get Emil and Sesel*" "Yup, let's go!" Peter shouted excitedly, as he raced to find Emil, leaving Raivis.

"Emil, Emil?" Peter asked "What?" the other boy groaned, "Can't you just leave me alone?" "But aren't you bored? Don't you want to explore?" Emil, who was annoyed by Peter, quickly thought of a compromise "Listen, if I go, will you promise to leave me alone?" "Promise!" Peter repeated, mimicking a sailor salute "Now let's find Sesel, desu-yo!" "You mean me?" Asked the girl with dark brown hair and a blue dress "Oh yeah, we're going to explore the house, do you want to come?" Sesel thought about for a second before agreeing. "Well, let's meet Raivis, by the staircase and go!"

(T**ime-Skip and Line Break**)

Lehm* really didn't want to explore, but seeing the paintings made him wonder 'what paintings are upstairs' and he really didn't want to get in trouble. But now the entire group was stuck, halted by Arthur and Lukas. "Where do you think you are going?" Arthur asked the group "W-we are j-just going to explore upstairs…" Lehm heard Raivis say "Don't tell them, desu-yo!" Unmistakably Peter. Lukas and Arthur looked at each other and back to the group, almost as if sharing a thought. "We'll let you explore, _if_ you let us come to." Arthur said "Who knows what you'll find up there." Lukas muttered.

As the group walked up the stairs, they walked into Anna's room first. It was moderately sized with a large window, flowers, and paintings. A small desk, bed, a few shelves, telescope and a strange machine were place randomly around the room. However the surprising part was that it was all horse themed! Nothing was without a horse! Every painting, even the telescope and the machine had horse stickers. "Wow…" Lehm said as he looked around. "Horses may be art, but zhis is too much!" "Look at this mural." Wy said pointing to the wall. Crouching, she read the lines of text on the bottom right, "Trails End, my home, may all those who are lost find comfort here: Anna Rolanddotter." Lehm noticed that Arthur and Lukas scrutinized every last detail of the painting. Felix O.* then said loudly "It looks so real, but it can't be. I mean, no mass of land can float, ja? And no one can carve a horse's head into a mountain, let alone two." "Perhaps." Leon agreed. Lehm walked to the picture Lilli was looking at, a picture of what seemed to be Anna and a little girl with tan skin and hair filled with lotus petals. Beside them were two horses, one a gray colt and the other a horse with an unusual green mane and tail. "I wonder who that little girl and the horses are." Lilli said out loud.

However as if by luck, a voice said "That's Deru, my little sister. Did you know she's the soul something incredibly important, and that she's a dryad? And if anything happens to that painting, you'll get kicked out?"

It was Anna…

(End of Chapter)

**Finallllyyyy~~~ My OC appeared~! And she got a name change too! Her name isn't Anna Starsen, its Rolanddotter! After Sigga Rolanddotter. **

**I'm terrible at writing, I mean, nothing's happening! You're most likely bored to death! And the characters are so OOC, it hurts!**

**Anyways, review please!**

**No, seriously, review.**

**NOW!**

**Oh and:**

**Felix O =Ladonia (Felix after Pewdie Pie)**

**Sesel is a nickname for Seychelles (Better a nickname than no name)**

**Lehm means 'clay' in german**

**and Leon is what all the English- speaking countries (especially Arthur) call Hong Kong**


	5. The Adventure (finally) Begins!

**The Horse Riders**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella Sara or Hetalia. Bella Sara belongs to Hidden City Entertainment. Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Summary: Denmark is more than a beer-loving, axe-swinging, former-Viking in the north. No he is much more, he is a horse rider. Now it is time for the others to realize it.**

**OC alert. Personification of North-of-North (Anna **Rolanddotter, previously Starsen**)**

**Thoughts will be in **_**italics**_.

**(Beginning of Chapter: Arthur's POV 3****rd**** Person) **

* * *

Arthur stared at Anna, bewildered. How did she know where they were? It seemed almost as if she could read minds, which, Arthur hoped, she couldn't.

"Now, before I ask you 'what are you doing in my room?' which I won't, I'm just going to say Guardian told me." Anna said. '_Guardian? What a strange name_,' Arthur thought. "Guardian, you can come out now. It's rude to not introduce yourself." "Okay, fine." A voice answered back. Out of a drawer, (which said 'art's and craft's, just cause) came a fairy!

Arthur could see that the micro-nations were shocked, Sealand (who will now be referred to as Peter) saying "Wha-what _is_ that?!" to which the fairy answered back "I'm a fairy, and it would _much_ appreciated, if you could call me by my name: Guardian." The fairy said with a grin. "She pretty much sees everything that goes on here." Anna stated "She always tells me what's going on. The mortal spell, trying to explore, the memory spell. Everything." "So like a video cam- wait, spell, desu-yo?" Peter said confused, and slightly wary. Anna and Guardian smiled "Those two," Anna pointed to Arthur and Lukas "tried casting three spells. The first spell was a mortal spell to see where I came from. Now they are trying a memory spell, and I think the next spell has to do with a troll, but only if they learn nothing. Arthur cursed under his breath, that fairy really did act like a security camera, but how did everyone seem to see Guardian, when no one seemed to see Romania's, Lukas' or Arthur's fairies?

Guardian then said "Should we just tell them?" "I believe so; however the chance that they won't believe us is very high." Anna answered. _Won't believe what_? Arthur thought. Anna smiled at the group "Now to answer questions." She said them in no particular order and either said it to nobody or everybody and spoke rather quickly. "No, I am not Danish. Yes, I am magical. Yes that scenery painting is real. Yes, all the paintings downstairs are real too. Yes, Mathias and I are like siblings. No, we are not blood-related. And, no, I cannot read minds. I'm just really good at guessing." (The group had trouble keeping track of what she said) "Excuse me?" Lukas said in his monotone voice. Anna sighed, "If you want the full story, get everyone and follow me. When we meet Mathias at the Horse Gazebo, then I will tell you."

* * *

(What the Heck Did I Just Write? Anna's POV 3rd Person)

* * *

Anna smiled to herself. Somehow, she managed to get the bickering nations to follow her to the Horse Gazebo. She smiled to herself. Maybe it was the fact that she had a fairy on her shoulder when she talked to them…

"We are here!" she yelled. The Horse Gazebo never looked better. She heard a few gasps behind her. Spiral poles lifted up the dome, which was decorated with the five guardians (Fiona, Thunder, Nike, Jewel and Bella, not Guardian). Ivy and many different flowers gently framed it. On the bottom, were all the royal families in her home, North-of-North, with the emblems in the middle. Painted pictures also hung up, with her, Sigga, Sara, her little sister Deru, the Heir and her cousin (Emma and Colm), Mathias and all their magical friends (all characters were in different pictures). It really was beautiful. Especially since the night brought out the Aurora Borealis, which made the Gazebo shine brightly.

_Clop, clop, clop_. Anna's heart grew lighter. The Horses! Finally! "Bellisimo! Aurora!" She yelled happily, running toward the sounds of the hooves and Mathias.

* * *

(… I don't know what to say… Katyusha/ Ukraine POV 3rd person)

* * *

"Bellisimo!" Katyusha watched helplessly, along with her siblings and the rest of the group saw their guide run off, yelling someone's name, that defiantly _wasn't_ Mathias or Denmark. Katyusha's head began to whirl with possible stories. Were they all left here to die? Was someone else here? Were Mathias and Anna working for an evil organization? Others began to shout. Were they meant to wait at the gazebo? Lovino was cursing in the background. "Kolkolkol." Her brother said. But before she could do anything, she gasped.

* * *

(Derp)(Lovino's POV 3rd person)

* * *

Lovino was angry. He was throwing around curses like they were burning him. "%$#^! THAT $l#^% ^%& LITTLE ^^ #$%$ LEFT US! $% ^ %&!" He was stopped when his brother patted his shoulder "Veh~ Fratello*, look!" Begrudgingly, he looked to where his brother was pointing and he saw a strangely familiar horse.

* * *

(Wow… that was short… Mathias' POV 3rd person)

* * *

Mathias looked around to his shocked friends. Was that what his face was like when first saw the equines? He gingerly stroked Jewel's mane, while Anna hugged the little colt. Anna looked at him "Who goes first?" "Gilbert, he's the one who followed me." Gilbert heard this saying "Kesesesese, if you're going to sacrifice me to those horses, no thanks, I'm too awesome!" "No Gilbert, not at all. No one's blood is going to end up on the ground." Anna reassured him "Just step up." Reluctantly, he stepped up."

Mathias then said "Colour, come over here!" The white mare stepped up, her mane trailing a large rainbow behind her. "This is Colour. I believe you two met before~." Gilbert was taken aback "That's the horse from… But how? That's awesome, but not as awesome as me." He said. Anna explained gingerly, slowly, like talking to either a timid animal or a slow child (you could never be sure) "Gilbert, you and your friends, Mathias included, are in a prophecy from my world. My home, I, have a mysterious connection to horses, seeing them as equals. A long time ago, someone from my world* had a prophecy, 'Those born of blood on their hands, of the ground, of the sky and of the water shall come to protect North-of-North when the darkness approaches'." "North-of-North?" Gilbert echoed "That's pretty far north." Anna smiled "Not really," her expression became annoyed, "and you interrupted me. In my home, everyone has a connection to a horse. It's my job to, not only protect the people, but too help you all find your connections. There are several signs, though three signs are the ones that signal when you will meet your horse connection. First: Dreams about a horse. Second: Acting out of character, and third: Thinking about horses." She explained the rest of the story, and one by one, the countries and micro-nations stepped up to meet their horse.

* * *

(ABOUT TIME! Ludwig's POV 3rd person)

* * *

Ludwig looked at Thunder. "Thunder's a lot like you. Both of you are powerful, yet inside, both of you are very kind." Anna had said. After a long silence, Ludwig said "So, Thunder is your name, I should have guessed." He actually, did guess, but Ludwig thought that Thunder's name was something like, Lightning. The black stallion neighed in response. He looked at the other nations, the Nordics, the Italy twins, Alfred, Antonio, Ivan and the micro-nations had already gotten on their horses, but many others were reluctant and Ludwig was confused. If these were 'magical' horse, shouldn't there be some special way to get on? If only there was a manual about magic horses!

"Its okay, Vash. Harmony won't hurt Lilli. I promise." Anna said reassuringly, to the Swiss, before she walked over to Ludwig "You know, I thought you would already be riding." Ludwig didn't say anything "If you're scared, don't worry. Being with a magical horse is as safe as a child with its mother. And riding is almost exactly the same, as with a 'regular' Earth horse." Anna smiled, and Aurora trotted toward the gazebo "Okay, we are losing time, so get on your horse. Also don't worry, the horses are very safe and riding is almost exactly the same to other horses. Let's go."

Whinnying, Thunder looked at him; Ludwig guessed that the black stallion was growing impatient. The German, despite not riding a horse in a long time, managed to get on the black stallion's back. There were no reins but the horse turned to face Anna, almost knowing that Ludwig had questions. "How are ve going to get zhere? Surely ve can't just ride zhere." Anna turned around, but Mathias answered "Actually we can ride there. It should take just around 15 minutes!"

"Is it really zhat close?" To which Anna said "Not really. They have a special spell that allows them to travel incredibly fast!" She then muttered something about being able to fly.

She looked up to the night sky as an Aurora Borealis began to take shape, "It's time to go!" She shouted. "At night?!" Feliciano exclaimed, sitting atop a speckled mare*. Anna looked back, "Yes, at night. It's the only time when the Aurora Borealis is shining, on Earth." Ludwig yelled "But you cannot see the aurora borealis doesn't appear in Denmark!" but his remark went unnoticed. "Is everyone ready-" Matthias called out, although he did not wait for an answer "-because we are going **now!**" With those words, the horses began trotting at an incredible speed; Ludwig had frantically swung his hands for Thunder's mane. However to his own surprise, he felt no fear, not even when his ears lost the sound of hooves humming on the ground. He looked down, as Thunder's hooves left the ground. Looking up, Ludwig realized that all of the horses, and the nations on them, were headed for the Aurora Borealis!

He expected depletion of oxygen, and for them to never reach the lights, but the colors of the Aurora Borealis exploded around him. He squinted his eyes as the colors were too bright for him to handle. When he reopened them, he found the horses flying over of, what seemed to be, farmland. The landscape had a middle-European age feel to them, little cottages here and there, some with shingles, but most with thatched roof-tops. Another two things he noticed were a mountain with two horse heads, which faced each other. The other thing was a quickly approaching castle, which appeared to be pink! It was in the middle of a town center; Ludwig noticed how near it was to the mountains. Did it have a connection? Ludwig also noticed the horses getting closer to the ground, and how some horses were beginning to trip. Eight dots on the ground got bigger, revealing to be horses and humans. As Ludwig and Thunder got closer, Ludwig noticed that they were only children, but the horses immediately turned around and landed before them. Anna ran towards one of the girls who had long hair and looked similar to a flower, engulfing her in a sisterly hug, before Aurora even landed! Bellisimo, who had been trotting beside her, galloped toward a white mare, whom Ludwig presumed to be the foal's mother.

Then the blond girl who had the air of humble royalty spoke as all the horses landed "Good to see you again Mr. Matthias, are these your friends?"

* * *

(**End of Chapter)**

**Wow, that was awful, I feel so ashamed… (Goes to emo corner) oh and the new characters are Sara, Emma, Colm and Deru, who was just hugged by Anna, as well as their respective horses (Bella, Wings, Soot and Twig)**

**And if you don't know who has which horse, there is a list!**

**(Country : Horse)**

**Italy/Feliciano : Vesta**

**Romano/Lovino : Juno**

**Germany/Ludwig : Thunder**

**Japan/Kiku : Konfu**

**Prussia/Gilbert : Colour**

**Austria/Roderich : Leonardo**

**Hungary/Elizabeta : Sarah (not Sara)**

**America/Alfred : Sumarr**

**Canada/Matthew : Echo**

**England/Arthur : Clio**

**France/Francis : Aphrodite**

**China/Yao : Farfalla**

**Russia/Ivan : Sunflower (what a shock)**

**Ukraine/Katyusha : Starlight**

**Belarus/Natalya : Moonfairy**

**Lithuania/Toris : Opis**

**Latvia/Raivis : Gaia**

**Poland/Felicks : Pink Lady (again, what a shock!)**

**Estonia/Eduard : Larena**

**Finland/Tino : Nike**

**Sweden/Berwald : Flame**

**Norway/Lukas : Mjolnir**

**Iceland/Emil : Fylgie**

**Spain/Antonio : Iduna**

**Wy/Amanda (sorry for forgetting about her name) : Kitty**

**Sealand/Peter : Helia**

**Ladonia/Felix : Emberic**

**Kugelmugel/Lehm : Lukan**

**Hong Kong/Leon/ ****Li Xiao Chun**** : Mireldis**

**Seychelles/Sesel : Lien**

**Switzerland/Vash : Apollo**

**Liechtenstein/Lilli : Harmony**

**And Denmark/Matthias : Jewel**

**Anyway, that's it, and please wait for the next chapter and it will hopefully be better. Please review and flames will be used to help fire-spoops get away from underwater volcanic vents.**


End file.
